Duel Terminal Tales
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Title to change  The Inverz have arisen from their underground prison, and threaten to raze the world to the ground. The hope of the world lays in these four tribes, but can they look past their own differences for the common good?


Hi all! MichaelDj54 here, and with a fic that doesn't involve DUELING! *Dramatic sting*…It does involve Duel Monsters, but it doesn't count! I was checking out the "storylines" these cards had and thought "WOW! There's a lot of potential here! And I'm completely inept at making up a creative storyline, so I'll just make one out of these guys!"

I hope you like it! I own literally NOTHING except the certain characteristics of some of the monsters. Other than that, everything belongs to the makers of the card game.

…

The darkness shifted and coiled itself under the world.

The darkness moved as if sentient. The darkness thought and planned.

Its release would be imminent.

Its release would bring about the end of the world.

So it was prophesized.

So it shall be.

And it would only be a matter of time.

For their releasers were unknowingly freeing them even as they planned.

And so they planned.

And they waited.

They've waited this long.

What's a few more hours?

…

The light shifted and floated around itself above the world.

They knew what was burning to be free.

They would never arrive in time to stop it. Its freedom was imminent.

They feared it would be too powerful to stop it now.

Their only hope was to coerce the others in their aid.

For now, they waited.

They feared for this day.

It was only a matter of hours.

…

Deep under the sea, creatures of unimaginable horror raised their hands to the sun scattered waves above them, in front of them was one of the less fearsome beasts.

"Brothers," Croaked the creature as it raised its cudgel to the sky along with them, the other creatures turning their attention to the creature before them. His skin was as blue as the water that surrounded them, his skin coated in scales, a hideous looking fin stretched out atop its head. It wore black and blue robes, and in its right hand was a cane, adorned with a yellow mirror like object, surrounded by yellow orbs, "Sisters, children of the Mirror, I come bearing great news! The time…has come."

A dead silence overcame the crowd of sea creatures, some looking amongst themselves. The time? It has finally arrived?

"Yes, my children," croaked the creature. "With the current resources we have…" His attention turned to the MUCH larger mirror that stood behind him. It looked exactly like the one atop his mirror, but large enough for the crowd to look upon it, and stare back at themselves. The creature lifted its arms, as if embracing the sight before him. "Our gods…our saviors…shall arise once again, and take the world as their rightful place."

A collective cheer rang through the ocean depths, the creatures raising either their fists, fins, tentacles, or weapons high into the air in rejoice. Finally, their lords would arrive!

The reptilian creature lifted his hand to silence them, and much to their confusion, they stopped. "I do bear grave news, my children." The creature released a sigh and leaned on his cane, as if the mere act had tired him out. "As close as we may be, we still lack the necessary resources to make the rituals an actual success. Anything right now would be far too risky to attempt."

"But father!" cried one of the creatures in the front. This creature looked as human as anyone on the surface world, his hair was black and waving in the water that washed amongst them. His attire was a black and gold robe, a smaller version of the immense mirror that stood before him. "You said we are able to perform the rituals now! Why would you say such a thing, if we could not attempt it?"

"Relax, my child, relax." The creature croaked, lifting another claw to calm the angered crowd. "I say the rituals are in order, for the fact I know who DOES have the resources. As of now, it will be like taking candy from an infant."

"Who has the resources, my father?" asked another creature, another human with long, red locks and wearing a stereotypical witches hat atop her head. Like her master, she too carried a staff with the mirror atop it.

The creature before them gave a wicked smirk. "The Gusto tribe above us, my children. We shall swarm their homeland, and take what we require!" He rose his cane high to air, "THE GODS SHALL RISE TODAY!"

"PRAISE BE TO GISHKI! PRAISE BE TO GISHKI! PRAISE BE TO GISHKI!"

And while they chanted and cheered, the creature grinned.

…

Any normal person would have died the moment they walked into the sweltering ruins of the war torn battle field, separated only by the burnt trees of the woodland surrounding them. However, the living conditions were prime for true warriors.

The leader of said warriors walked through the torn battlefield, his armor was pure white. A red cape in tatters behind him flicked through the otherwise brutal, unforgiving winds. His face hidden behind the helmet that he wore atop his head, his hands ablaze even as he walked on.

"My lord." Gasped another creature. The taller creature turned his attention to the smaller, blue skinned man before him. His body rocky and hard, metal armor attached to his shoulders and legs, but the most noticeable thing about the creature was his left arm: it was a giant, metal canon all the way up to his shoulder. The creature was panting, his skin coated in cuts and other markings, fresh from battle. "News from the front line."

"What is it, Cannoneer?" Asked the intimidating man before him, turning his full attention to the cannoneer.

"The Gem-Knights defenses are far sturdier than we have anticipated." He grunted, shaking his head, "They're managing to push us back further and further. We're not making any more progress, my liege."

Normally, any news like this would send anyone into a rage. Who wouldn't it? He had just found out his forces were being pushed back, possibly forced to retreat. Rather, he smirked under his helmet, laughing. "Crystal, you dense old fool, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist any longer!"

"My lord?"

"Cannoneer! Return to the battle, spread the word that the lord arrives soon! The Gem-Knights are willing to fight back, then by gods, we shall fight back!" He lifted a fist, emblazoned with fire to the skies.

"Yes my lord!" The Cannoneer shouted as he rose to his feet again, saluting the creature before him. "The blood shall stain the battlefield! Laval and Gem-Knight alike!"

With that, the Cannoneer rushed back from whence he came, a noticeable limp in his step. He didn't mind though, limps and lacerations were mere trophies for the rush of a fine battle!

"Today, a new war shall brew amongst the world! Let it begin, Crystal, you old bastard!" And with a laugh, he followed after his cannoneer, taking his sweet time all the while.

He smirked. He'd been waiting for this.

…

"Praise be to you, father."

"And to you too, my dear. Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm off to see Falco! He's gotten much bigger, I just want to make sure the other, larger ones aren't bothering him. He's not meant for battle."

"Heh." A warm chuckle. "Neither are you, my child, you are nothing more than a sprout!"

An innocent pout. "Father, I can handle myself for my friends!" She began to backtrack and rushed to forest. Musto, the young man, wearing the green robe and carrying a staff that looked like a snaggled root in his hand, shook his head and smiled. "Some children," he swore.

The young girl smile as she nearly glided through the forest, dodging each and every tree expertly. Her hair was long and bright green, tied up in a high pony tail. Around her neck was a cream colored jacket, and under that a green dress. In her hand was also a staff like Musto, but much smaller, made of metal and with a blue gem atop it. As she swerved between the trees, giggling and laughing as she nearly flew, she stopped in the middle of a clearing. She looked around and dropped her staff to the ground.

Opening her mouth, she released a squawk like that of a bird. Creatures in the forest, ranging from the smallest squirrel to a large wolf turned their attention to the very loud, obnoxious young girl who had disturbed their sleep for the day. They didn't move, expecting this kind of behavior every day from the girl. She was a familiar around the forest, of course.

From the trees came a clutter of birds, all difference sizes. Large eagles, medium sized Falcons, and other different birds. One of them, a small, adorable chick about the size of her head, with bright green plumage of feathers with orange eyes and a bright orange beak. It nuzzled against the girls head affectionately.

"Hiya, Falco!" She giggled as the bird nuzzled her. "Looks like you got quite the little group here, don't you!" She grinned and immediately sat down in the lush grass her tribe had been living on since before she was even born. "You're getting bigger too!"

The bird on her shoulder gave an affirmative nod of his head. If it was capable of doing so, it would have looked smug, she was sure.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said with a smile as she gently reached out and pet one of the smaller birds, who chirped happily at the attention. "You all look beautiful, soon you're gonna be as big as your mommas and daddies! Then I could ride every single one of you as a mount! Imagine how amazing that would be to fly through the clouds with you, Falco…" She gave a blissful sigh as she turned her attention to the clouds above. A personal dream, she had. Most of the other Gusto's were capable of flight, but the true way to get around was on their familiars. When they were fully grown…the sky was no longer the limit. She smiled and fell back on her back, sighing as Falco quickly flew off and landed atop her forehead, the others landing on her body.

"Heh, you guys hungry?" She asked. She didn't bother to get up, but reached into her satchel, pulling out a handful of seed and spread it out around her. The birds immediately took to eating at the offered food, chirping away.

She giggled and closed her eyes. It was so far a perfect day. The sun was shining, she was with her friends, the temperature was just right…

Nothing could ruin this day.

…

A heavy sigh escaped the lips as the figured stared outside of the plain glass windows, his arms behind his head. Outside, the battle raged. Fire and sparks flew, cries and bellows of agony as the bodies began to stack. Thankfully, it was from the Laval army, his own men were much sturdier.

"My liege." Exclaimed a new figured as it threw open the immense double diamond doors that separated the two, an armored being coated in bright red armor. "Marvelous news, the forces are being pushed back, retreat is imminent!"

"Nay…' Sighed the man as he stepped back, turning to the man. His armor was flawless and white, studded with crystals and diamonds. A single tuft of blonde hair stuck out from the top of his closed helmet, a sword hanging off his hip. "The Lavals do not retreat. They NEVER retreat; to push them back is only a sign that they're just now getting started in the assault."

"But my liege, they cannot hope to win! They're forces-they're dropping like flies! They'll never win if they battle so recklessly!"

"Ganet, I have faced the Lavals more times than I wish to admit. They do not give up, their drive, their entire existence is to fight and draw blood." He sighed and shook his head. "Death only encourages them, strengthens them. They will never retreat, they can, and they will, fight to the death."

"Then how can we hope to win, if that's the case?" Ganet whispered, disturbed by creatures with such an existence. "How can we hope to survive, if they won't stop, if they'll only grow stronger, when not even death can stop them?"

"We can only hope for a miracle," Crystal sighed a little bit, his attention turned back to the mirror. He would be arriving soon, he was sure of it. "Have we any casualties?"

"As of now, no, miraculously." Ganet said, shaking his head.

"Good, good," Crystal said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ganet, I fear we may need to start using…the procedure."

"Is the situation that dire?" Ganet asked.

"Aye, I'm afraid," Crystal sighed. His age was very evident in his voice as of now. "As much as it pains to admit it, it is indeed necessary. Their lord arrives soon. I shall be on the battlefield when he shows."

"You shall be on the battlefield?" Ganet asked in surprise. "Are you…sure, my liege?"

Crystal gave a surprisingly warm hearted chuckle. "I may be getting on in years, my son, but if its to protect my kingdom, then so be it!" He unsheathed the diamond blade from his side and held it high to the light, a rainbow dancing from the reflection. "For the Kingdom!"

"For the kingdom!" Ganet echoed as he rushed back into the battle, to spread the news.

Crystal looked out the window one final time and sighed. "Lord…I pray this be our final battle…one way or another." And with that, he stomped his way out of his castle.

…

Between the Gishki Ocean…

Between the Gusto Forest…

Between the Laval Fields…

And Between the Gem-Knight Kingdom…

A single crack appeared. A black mist leaked out.

A low, dark chuckle escaped.

The countdown began.


End file.
